It's not like the movies
by AppleW
Summary: "He needs you. Not in the same way I do, I know, but he needs help healing his shattered mind. Even if he denies it, I know he needs help"    Kyman frienship. Contains OC mostly in first chapter.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own South Park or any of their characters, those belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone~

****AUTHORS NOTE:** This is an OC story, and nope, it's not a self insert (the only thing in common is the homeland, heh). I actually wrote this story as a non fanfiction, but since I love South Park I decided to adapt it. I felt very lame being in a Fan Fiction site and never writing anything, so I wrote about my favorite show, South Park :D. This is actually my first fanfiction ever, since I usually write non fanfiction stories. Don't worry, I'll do my best to avoid Mary Sue-ish stuff in my character. Story will most likely not contain romance between OC and any canon character*hurr* ;3 Next story will probably be a songfic with no OCs, I already make a quick draft of it~

******I don't expect many readers since this is an OC story, but I'd appreciate some reviews so I can improve my style (and my english), and basically any constructive critique (mary sueish or OOC characters, unnecessary stuff, etc). Let me know ways of making my story better. But please, be gentle with me, this is my first time! *cries in a corner*

**This chapter introduces the OC and the surrounding, but it will focus on canon in next chapter.**

* * *

-Whitney! Time for school!

Her eyes slowly open. She grunted a bit, wishing it was still Sunday.

-Whitneeey! Remember it's the first day in your new school!

Meh.

Whitney sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. First day again. Maybe... maybe this wasn't that bad. Maybe... she could even try to show another side of herself, try to impress people, socialize more and make lots of friends. Pretend to be someone else? A social butterfly? Yep, maybe. But... would that be really important in a small mountain town like this? For sure. Everyone would love to play with her!

She slid off her bed and went directly to her closet. As she looked at her clothes, she felt a bit dissapointed with herself.

She pictured popular girls to be beautiful, to be people who stand out of the mass.

Her clothes were just... plain. Jackets, t-shirts, some jeans, more t-shirts, some tank tops, all grey, green, brown, and all those colors girls her age don't wear too much. She grabbed a picture of her classmates the nice Principal of South Park Elementary gave her.

"_-Here, young lady. Take a look at your soon-to-be friends!- said the blonde principal with a smile- You can keep it, Miss Appleton. I hope you'll have a good time at our school!"._

She took a peek at one of the students, a black haired girl, just like her. The girl was wearing a cute pink beret, with a purple jacket and yellow leggings. Damn she looked good!

Whitney then looked at her clothes. Nothing girly or pink on sight. Oh dear.

She dug in her messy bulk of clothes, until she found a dark purple shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

-Well... this will do. Is not as non-girly as those gray tank tops, and the boots don't really look that bad...- said Whitney to herself, looking at her reflection. She sighed heavily, grabbing her comb and trying to give some good style to her hair.

She had medium black hair, and straight bangs that covered her whole forehead. They looked silly. She tried to make her bangs go to the side, like those chicks in the TV, but it just didn't work. They were so straight! Also, she didn't like her face. She didn't know why, maybe it was her round nose. Or her brown eyes. They weren't that pretty...

-Oh Jesus! What should I do? Should I have gone to the hair saloon? Should I get facial surgery?- She started walking around her bedroom, mumbling to herself- What should I do? Should I pretend to have sight problems so I can use contact lenses? Should I...

-WHITNEY! What are you waiting for? It's almost 8, for God's sake!

She gasped and ran downstair after picking her backpack. Her step mom would have no regret in beating her up if she went late to school.

-_New school, here I come._

_

* * *

_

"5th Grade"

Whitney bit her lip as she slowly opened the door of the classroom. She could feel her legs shaking slightly. She forced a smile, because she believed a popular girl is always smiling, even at her enemies. What would be awaiting her inside? Maybe it'd be like in the movies or books, when the new girl walks in and everyone is amazed by her beauty, and everyone approaches to talk to the new interesting and mysterious girl. Or maybe she would fall for one of the guys, They would lock eyes, and then maybe she would feel the arrow of cupid striking her as she saw him when she opened the do...

*SPLASH*

Indeed, something struck her cheek as she walked into the classroom. But it was far away from being an "arrow of love". Whitney closed her eyes and slowly pulled off the wet thing from her face. A saliva- soaked paper ball.

-Ewwww!- she yelled, tossing the disgusting ball to the floor and wiping her cheek with her sleeve. Furiously, she turned to face the class- Who the hell did that?

A few boys were laughing slightly, but one of them was laughing the most. It was a fat, very very fat kid in a red coat. He was holding a straw...

-You think this is funny, you asshole?- Whitney yelled, still furious.

He continued laughing for about 20 seconds, then wiped his eyes from laughter tears.

-Of course it is!- he chuckled- What? The bitch is grossed out? Grow up, ho! I think your face is faaaar more disgusting.

Whitney felt her face turning red, her fists clenching...

-Okay children! Silence please! – The teacher stormed into the classroom and took his seat in the front of the class.

All conversations ended. Like if that old weird looking teacher had a kind of power over those little 5th grade brats.

-Kids, as you all know, since the horrible and tragic death of your classmate Pip we have a free seat over there which reminds us of him- he lowered his head a bit- But today, that seat will be occupied by a new student who just moved from New Jersey! Whitney Appleton! Please, say hi to little Whitney!

A few non-enthusiastic "Hi"s were heard coming from the girls, but almost none from the boys, some of them who were still smiling at the tubby's retarded prank.

-Whitney, why don't you tell the class a little something about youself?- said the teacher. She glared at him and sighed.

-Uh well... I wasn't born in the United states, errr... my dad brought me here when I was 3, so I don't remember my country or my mom, not that I care much... uhm but I think it was a South American country, y'know, and... and... what else? Uh...

-Oh no no no no no! No goddamn minorities in my goddamn classroom!- said the fat kid, standing on his desk and pointing at Whitney- We have enough with the ginger kike, we don't need a damn spic!

-Eric Cartman, watch your language!- yelled the teacher- Nevermind Whitney, you can sit down if you want. Jesus... Alright children, let's start doing some math problems...

Whitney walked to her seat, avoiding eye contact with any of her classmates. Unfortunately, her seat was right next to the fat kid's one. This sure wasn't a good beginning...

The teacher started talking about something Whitney didn't care about. She lifted her head a little. Some of the girls were watching her clothes and shoes lifting their eyebrows.

_-Damn, I knew this clothes were retarded!_- thought Whitney, lowering her head a bit again.

The boys were not paying the slightest attention to her anymore, and were more focused in their notebooks. Whitney started to look at their faces, maybe some of them were not like that fat dickhole. She always liked to hang with guys anyways, they liked to play basketball and watched the shows she liked. Maybe this was why she wasn't that much girly, having an absent step-mother and a careless father.

The boy in her left was a blonde with a baby blue jacket. He had was hearing the class with attention and nodding and taking notes everytime the teacher said something. I recognized him, he was one of the kids laughing with the fat turd. He seemed nice though, maybe too much. The kid noticed Whitney's eyes on him as the teacher made a pause.

-Wuh hello there Whitney! My name is Butters!- said the boy with enthusiasm and a kind smile. He had a high pitched voice which sounded kind of funny. Whitney glared at him for a second, remembering the incident of the paper ball. The kid rubbed his knuckles together- Uh, I know you must be awful sore about what happened earlier, but uh, Eric didn't mean it. Ah'm sorry for laughing at you, it must be hard to be the new one. Ah'm just sayin'... I'm soorrryy...

Whitney knew Butters was trying to be nice and was sincerely apologizing. But as she opened her mouth to reply, another voice was heard instead.

-No Butters! The one who needs to apologize is this no-good lying mexican for sneaking into our country- said Eric holding laughter.

-I'm pretty damn sure I am not mexican- replied Whitney. She hated being called mexican.

-Suuuure, who helped you cross the frontier?

-Nobody!

-You did it on your own? Hah!

-No! I came here legally, my dad is american!

-You were born in tacoland, that makes you a spic, ho!

-I said I'm not mexican!

-Whatever, all spics are the same: ugly, dirty, poor, illegal, and liars.

Whitney smacked her head in the desk. There was no point in arguing with this Eric Cartman. She just wanted him to shut up, even if that meant agreeing with him.

-Okay Eric, you win! I am an ugly, dirty, poor and illegal spic! Congratulations, you're the fucking most awesome kid in school!- Whitney yelled furiously. Eric seemed amused with her anger.

-Sure I am, bitch. That's the first thing people usually see on me- replied Eric, looking satisfied and turning to face the teacher again. Butters looked at me apologetically.

Whitney facepalmed.

-That guy was one huge fucking ego! Has he ever seen himself naked in a mirror without getting grossed out? Probably no, he wouldn't risk to puke his precious food- thought Whitney, very upset about that kid's behavior- And why is he picking on me? Ok I know, making fun of the new girl is always funny, but it's not like I've done anything bad, like dressing like a ho or something. I wonder how can the other boys stand him... Maybe he didn't have any friends? No, I saw him laughing with those kids... but maybe they aren't actually his friends. Maybe they didn't even play with him. Who knows? All I knew is that I was facing a fat self-centered, racist and spoiled bully who maybe didn't have much friends and who tought he was awesome, when he really was a douchebag... just like me two years ago.


End file.
